El Juego de la Pelota
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Un sacerdote concluye su último viaje importante y regresa a casa, ansioso por el nacimiento de su hija.Sin embargo, cuando es más feliz, la tragedia se da con la desaparición espontanea de la pequeña.Luego de unos años soportando ese dolor se da un suceso extraño. El hombre se deja llevar sin saber la realidad tras ese acto


**Renuncia: **Los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen sino a sus autores. El video mencionado es propiedad de Dross Rotzank. Por favor visiten los siguientes links:

Link del video: watch?v=8uGab_bbC28

/eldiariodedross

eldiariodedross

.ar/

**Notas: **Es increíble que existan humanos que crean que las tetas paradas de Seras Victoria es el complemento ideal de un hombre impresionante como Alucard. Anden a cagar y luego se dedican a escribir fics. Yo no soy nada buena, esta es la prueba pero hay que ser realistas. Solo hay dos personajes que son de su altura, Integra y Anderson, es obvio. Y como no escribo hetero, ya se harán una idea de la pareja. Pero esto no importa porque esto no se concentra en ellos sino en un intento bastante barato de retomar la crepypasta que Dross Rotzank narra en su video de una manera impecable. Quienes no lo conozcan, les recomiendo seguirlo. Su humor negro es entretenido. En fin, si no les gusta la pareja entonces no lean. Si se ofenden con lo que dije al inicio, jodanse XD. Y si les gusta el fic,dejen review y procedan a ver el trabajo de Dross. Gracias

**El Juego de la Pelota**

**Resumen**

Basado en el video "Dross cuenta 3 historias de terror 18" de Dross Rotzank.

Un sacerdote concluye su último viaje importante y regresa a casa, ansioso por el nacimiento de su hija.

Sin embargo, cuando es más feliz, la tragedia se da con la desaparición espontanea de la pequeña.

Luego de unos años soportando ese dolor se da un suceso extraño cuando la pelota de su niña comienza a moverse sola, reclamando atención. El hombre se deja llevar sin saber la realidad detrás de ese simple acto.

**El Juego de la Pelota**

Este es el típico caso de un sacerdote que, tras muchos años estando de viaje a los lugares más recónditos del planeta repartiendo la palabra de Dios y ayudando a mucha gente necesitada, por fin obtiene un merecido descanso, ¿Y quién se lo merecía mas que el padre Alexander Anderson? Ese hombre, cuyo nombre podía ser un excelente sinónimo de bondad autentica, había entregado seis largos años al último gran movimiento de su iglesia para apoyar a un orfanato que estaba en decadencia, encargándose de los pequeños que ahí residían. El lugar prosperó transformándose en un digno hogar para los chiquillos hasta que fueran adoptados por buenas personas, las cuales debían pasar por la exhaustiva vigilancia de aquel hombre alto con cabellos rubios, de piel bronceada y sonrisa tierna.

Asique, sin dudarlo más, sus superiores decidieron dejarlo libre por lo menos un par de años con ayuda económica para él y su familia, ya que aquel hombre vivía con un primo muy lejano cuya hermana había fallecido.

Sin embargo esto no era exactamente así. Dios establece que jamás se debe mentir pero Anderson sabía que, a veces, el señor de los cielos no solía tender la mano para salvar o para castigar solo porque si, menos aún, cuando pese a ser un pecado, las cosas se hacían con una buena intención detrás.

Había una variación a lo que todos sus compañeros religiosos conocían sobre él. Aquel hombre con quien vivía no era su primo, ni siquiera eran parientes pero nadie le pedía cuentas sobre eso. Además, aquel era más cercano de lo que estaba permitido. Era su marido, se habían casado ocho años atrás cuando apenas iniciaba sus estudios eclesiásticos a la inadecuada edad de dieciséis años. Ninguno de los dos tenia familia asique no necesitaban pedir permiso para hacer lo que querían.

Tardaron bastante en adaptarse a ese modo de vida, sobretodo porque cada uno tiene su carácter, pero al final lo consiguieron, o por lo menos lograron aguantarse sin intentar matarse de todas las formas que conocían. Se establecieron a las afueras del pueblo para evitar ser vistos en la intimidad. Ahora, estando lejos de él, podía saborear esa añoranza que muchas veces había escuchado decir a los otros misioneros con respecto a sus padres y hermanos, ese deseo de sentir únicamente que la persona a la que quieres tanto esta solamente al lado tuyo.

Tras unos meses de iniciar su expedición, una maravillosa noticia le llegó. Su esposo estaba esperando un hijo suyo, algo totalmente inusual pero que fue su mayor ilusión cumplida. Su pareja le envió de manera muy discreta la información de cómo avanzaba su embarazo, el cual era de estado delicado. Por fortuna tenían muy buenos amigos que le apoyaron en ese duro periodo hasta que el día especial llegó, y después de esperar un par de meses, recibió las primeras fotos de la recién nacida a quien llamaron Mina.

Asique ahora que va en camino observa las fotos mientras viaja en el avión, ansiando conocer a su pequeña, mimarla y jugar con ella. La experiencia con los chicos del orfanato era grande, no sería problema para él saber cómo tratar a una nena y en el camino compra una pelota rosada con dibujos adorables, el primer regalo que le va a dar a la chica.

Finalmente llega a una casa hermosa, grande y humilde con un bosque maravilloso detrás. La propiedad no tiene cercas ni rejas pues no hace falta, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban. Corre como niño hacia la puerta, llamando a su pareja sin poder evitar la emoción.

Quien lo recibe es un joven de cabellos negros, largos hasta los hombros, un poco ondulados. Su piel era tan pálida que casi imitaba el tono blanco de una hoja de libreta, dando la falsa idea de que siempre estaba enfermo cuando, en realidad, era muy sano y delgado. Sus ojos eran de un peculiar tono rojo sangre que le había traído muchos problemas, sobre todo con la gente prejuiciosa pero como era alguien muy extraño y cínico no era algo que lo perturbara ni un poco.

En cuanto lo ve su rostro su boca se tuerce en una sonrisa macabra que no era algo más que un gesto clásico suyo y lo abraza con fuerza. El sacerdote no puede evitar susurrar su nombre para recordar que nada de eso era un engaño de su mente, como ya venía pasando desde hace un tiempo.

El pelinegro se llama Alucard, venia de una ciudad muy lejana a donde residían ahora. Escapó de ese sitio debido a sus características físicas que crearon rumores falsos sin que se diera cuenta, nunca fue alguien a quien le gustara llamar o prestar atención a su alrededor, por eso se enteró muy tarde de los planes que los vecinos hacían en contra de él, y se fue tan rápido como pudo.

Estaban a punto de besarse pero recordaron a tiempo que no era el lugar ideal para algo así por lo que decidieron meterse a la casa. Ahí, Anderson conoció a su pequeña a quien abrazó y consintió hasta el hartazgo.

Tan pronto como pueden comienza a jugar con ella, la actividad favorita entre ella y el padre es pasarse la pelota que él había comprado. La pequeña llega, se la tira y el hombre la patea despacio con el zapato. Mina era muy inteligente, herencia de ambos, y aprende la conducta fácilmente repitiendo la acción con sus diminutos pies. Así se la pasan por horas, todos los días, sin aburrirse de ese juego tonto pero amoroso que se convierte en el favorito de ambos. La vida de los tres es maravillosa en ese tiempo y el matrimonio esta mejor que nunca.

Sin embargo, en un día muy caluroso sucede algo que los marca terriblemente. Era ya una costumbre entre la niña y el hombre salir para jugar con la pelota. El sacerdote se sabe más juegos que aprendió en el orfanato pero ese es el predilecto. Entonces, como era normal también, la deja unos momentos cortos sentadita debajo de un árbol con las hojas sacudiéndose gracias al viento fresco que se hacía presente. En ese lapso, él había corrido hacia la puerta de la casa para hablar con el pelinegro. El tema, unas pequeñas sospechas sobre su vida por parte de los vecinos y que los amigos han tenido la buena voluntad de apoyarles a mantener su mentira. El debate es tan importante que su mente se concentra demás en ella hasta que Alucard mira a través de la ventana, logra ver cómo la pelota se va por un ligero camino hacia el bosque, pero la niña no está. Ambos comienzan a buscarla y estalla el terror porque no la encuentran. Se desesperan a tal punto que pierden la compostura. Entonces llaman a la policía, sus amigos también acuden a dar su ayuda. Tras casi seis meses de desaparecida, las autoridades la dan por muerta. No les quedó de otra que enterrar un ataúd muy pequeño y humilde con piedras adentro.

Pasan unos años, ellos ya no residen en esa casa que los asfixió por un buen rato. Alucard vuelve a su viejo trabajo de mercenario, no por falta de dinero, sino para distraerse, pero Anderson es quien no ha superado la muerte de la chiquilla. Se queda en el nuevo hogar leyendo las cartas que sus superiores eclesiásticos le envían pidiéndole que vuelva a las misiones de su iglesia pero el rubio no tiene ni una pizca de ánimo. Está seguro de que no soportara ver a los pequeños del orfanato sin recordar a su propia hija. Sabe que eso es un claro permiso para que sospecharan de ellos, pero no le importa. No puede evitar llorar a solas pues no quiere preocupar demás a su pareja. Asique no le queda más que sufrir solo.

Era una tarde de verano y el padre Anderson estaba sentado frente a la ventana, recibiendo un poco de aire exterior, mirando las peticiones escritas otra vez. Entonces, escucha un sonido leve, seguido de un golpecito sobre la alfombra. Se gira en la silla y ve la pelota rosada de su hijita, aquel objeto que había guardado con recelo colocándolo en el librero junto con su biblia más vieja, la más apreciada de la colección. La observa fríamente por unos instantes pensando que, tal vez, el viento era el culpable de que se saliera de donde estaba. Eso le molesta, era una idiotez pues resultaba ser equivalente a abrir esa vieja herida para retorcerla con crudeza, se levanta para tomarla, dejándola en su lugar. Cuando se sienta de nuevo, vuelve a oír ese sonido que atrae su atención por segunda vez. Se queda estático, los recuerdos lo inundan de golpe y comienza a patearla con suavidad, lanzándola hasta una de las puertas d las habitaciones más lejanas. Segundos después, el objeto regresa haciéndole repetir la acción con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos azules. Se dedica a disfrutar aquel juego paranormal e inusual. Una hora después se siente satisfecho, incluso asqueado por caer en algo así. Recoge la pelota, llevándola a su pecho, y colocándola otra vez en su lugar. Decide irse a descansar, siente que su cerebro explotara en cualquier momento por pensar en tantas cosas. Llega a una conclusión, debe mejorar las cosas.

A la mañana siguiente se levanta para despedir al pelinegro quien lo mira con ojo crítico, le acaricia la mejilla con una de sus armas con un gesto de tranquilidad al ver que por fin está dispuesto a salir de ese hoyo mental y se retira prometiendo llegar más temprano.

El sacerdote decide revisar el correo jurándose responder las peticiones que le llegaran. Lo que está ahí es un sobre extraño que esta abultado, escrito a mano, y que dice "Léeme…".

Él lo abre, encontrándose con un trozo de tela naranja arrancada de la ropa de una niña en donde se plasmaba un texto escrito en sangre, se concentra en el escrito y el aire se escapa de sus pulmones tan agresivamente que pudo haber caído desmayado en ese instante.

Lo repasa unas diez veces, corre a la casa desesperado con aquellas palabras carcomiéndole el cerebro:

_"Gracias por enseñarme el juego favorito de tu hija. Tal vez haga que todo aquello por lo que está pasando aquí, sea un poco más llevadero"_

**Fin.**


End file.
